The New Scribblenauts
by jdogie7
Summary: When a boy from Earth is asked by Maxwell to come to Maxwell's world and become a Scribblenaut in order to help Maxwell achieve his goals. But what are Maxwell's goals? P.S. My first story and i haven't quite understood the chapter separations on this webstie yet. Help would be appreciated.
1. Chapter 1

CHAPTER 1

It was summer vacation. My parents were out of town for a couple weeks so I was alone. I don't have any siblings or friends, so the summer is just two months of doing nothing, what else can a fifteen year-old do? Well, not _nothing_, because I do spend my summers writing. I create exciting and awesome worlds for myself to explore. I create people and places to travel to and interact with. I even write stories and legends, most of which are completely fictional, but that does not matter. And all of this is achieved through my writing. However, I have always seemed to have trouble taking the words and ideas from my brain and putting them on paper. Turning what I picture in my mind as a beautiful landscape, to a boring flatland. So when I say I write, I really mean think, because none of my ideas have ever left my head. As many times as I have tried to write, the end result is always the same. It involves me staring at the blank document on my computer screen.

After about an hour of my usual screen staring time, I hear a knock on the door. Before answering the door, I wondered who could be visiting, since most people in our small neighbourhood knew my parents were away. I opened the door to see the mailman with a small package in his hands. I've come to know the mailman quite well. He is dressed in the usual postal service attire of a blue shirt and shorts with knee high socks. He also wears a blue newsboy cap, which isn't part of his uniform but he claims it is. The cap frames his round face and features, although his bushy white mustache sticks out a little. Pinned to his shirt he wears a name tag that says "Bert" but most people in the area already know his name, including myself. He delivers all the mail to the houses in my area, and he never complains. Although I can't see why he would, the neighbourhood is small, the houses are small, even the amount of mail we get is small. Everything about this place is rather small.

Bert breaks my train of thought by greeting me with a quick hello. I come back to my senses and quickly return the greeting. Bert smiles and says, "Hey, Jeremy, I got a package here with your name on it. From some kid named Maxwell. Can't say where it's from exactly, but I don't think that matters much." Bert's voice always surprises me, one would think he has a rather rough voice from his appearance, but his voice is quite soft with the slightest hint of a southern accent. "It is good to see that you've made a friend, using this internet to make friends, that's a step up for you." Bert continued breaking my train of thought once again.

I thanked Bert for delivering the package and signed the paper. I took the package from Bert and closed the door gently. I turned around and walked over to the small coffee table in the middle of the living room, and put the package down. _Strange_ I thought, I hadn't made any new friends on the internet. In fact, I had no idea who sent the package, but I didn't have the heart to tell Bert that.


	2. Chapter 2

CHAPTER 2

I walked to the kitchen and found a pair of scissors. I went back to the living room, scissors in hand. I picked up the small cardboard box I had placed on the table one minute before. The box wasn't heavy. In fact, it was rather light. I gave it a little shake, and from the sound of things, there were two objects inside. Carefully inspecting the box, I found my address on the front in big letters. On the back in very neat handwriting, the words "From: Maxwell. Create anything, solve everything." Sighing gently, I figured I should simply open the box. Slowly and carefully, I took the scissors and cut through the tape on the box. To my surprise, all that was in the neatly folded cardboard package was a simple green notebook with a star on the front, and a pencil. Upon closer inspection the "pencil" was actually a pen disguised as a pencil. The notebook was just a notebook, nothing special. I opened the notebook, and sure enough, the pages had a margin and were lined, like any other notebook. What puzzled me most though was the star on the front. It wasn't simply a design printed on the cover, it stuck out a bit, and seemed to be made of some sort of plastic-like material. I took another look inside the box to see if I had missed anything. Sure enough there was a neatly folded piece of paper. Gently placing the notebook and "pencil" on the table I took the paper from the box and unfolded it. I noticed it was written in the same perfect handwriting as on the box. I read it aloud knowing that there was no one else to hear me.

_Jeremy,_

_You most likely are wondering who sent you this, or how it is possible that I know your name without having met you. Well in a way, I have met you. I have watched over you, waiting, for the right moment to let you in on my secret. Of course I know you have many questions, so before I continue, I shall try to answer some of them. First, I am Maxwell, I live in a world similar to yours, however, in my world, there are people with the power to create. We call them Scribblenauts. The notebook and pen I have sent you are the tools of a Scribblenaut, it is how they _create_. I am asking you to come to my world and help me; I need you to become a Scribblenaut. I know you are wondering why you were picked for this job. As I have said, I have been watching you, I know the full extent of your creative abilities, and they are the most impressive that I have seen in a long time. With such strong creativity, being a Scribblenaut should seem natural to you. However, you are not the only one. I have sent similar items to a select few around your world, and I hope all of you will come to my aid. This may overwhelm you in the beginning, but it will get easier as time goes on. But I do not wish to force anything upon you, so, if you wish, you can choose to decline. Should you choose to accept, everything will be explained. All you have to do is write._

_The choice is yours, so choose wisely._

_Regards,_

_Maxwell_

My mouth hung open, I was in shock. I had no idea how to react to something like this. My immediate reaction was to decline; I did not need all of this craziness. But deep down I knew this would be the greatest thing ever. I have always wanted something exciting to happen this summer , I wanted to accept the offer. And I had a feeling Maxwell knew that as well.


	3. Chapter 3

CHAPTER 3

Somewhat instinctively I took the pen and notebook from the table. I opened the notebook, and wrote two simple words, "I ACCEPT" then I waited. Nothing happened, so I closed the book, again nothing. I opened it back to where I had written, the words were still there. I thought I had figured out the secret of how to accept Maxwell's offer, but apparently not. I put the pen and the book back on the table and began to stand up. All of a sudden I saw the words I had written in the notebook leak off the page, as if it was water. Before the ink could travel far down the page, it faded out of existence. The notebook closed itself, and the star on the front cover began to glow. Out of curiosity I walked closer and was looming over the notebook. I felt a strange tingling sensation on my face, and when I moved back I could see the air in front of me ripple. The rippling became stronger and more noticeable every second. And like most people would do, I put my hand through it. I could feel that same tingling sensation throughout my entire body. It got stronger and stronger; uncomfortably so, until I had to shut my eyes. A few seconds later I open my eyes, and I am no longer in my living room.

I look around frantically in an attempt to identify my surroundings. The only problem is, there is nothing there. No matter where I look, all I can see is endless white. The ground I am standing on, the sky above me, it is just white. "Where am I?" I say aloud, not really realizing it. And as if on cue, out of nowhere, a boy appears. He is dressed in a blue T-shirt with the same star design as on the notebook, (which was in a backpack I did not have one minute earlier) green shorts, red shoes, and on his head was a strange red hat. He also had a bag identical to the one I was somehow now carrying. He had a rather simple face, no outstanding features. I noticed his irises were a very dark gray, almost black. He looked to be about twelve or thirteen years-old, making me a good two years older at least. I was very confused who is this kid? "Who are you?" I asked, unintentionally sounding much more stern than I was trying to be, or am. The boy grinned slightly, and with a small chuckle, he replied very calmly, "I am Maxwell; it's a pleasure to finally meet you." He paused, "Jeremy."


	4. Chapter 4

CHAPTER 4

For a few seconds I was completely speechless. I did not know how to react. "Where are we?" I asked Maxwell abruptly.

Maxwell bowed his head slightly. "We are in between worlds. I wanted to speak to you before you reached my world. So, right now we are in, simply put, a limbo." I nodded in understanding. Maxwell continued, "When we enter my world, you must remember one thing if you want to survive."

I interrupted him my voice cracking, "Survive! Just how dangerous is your world! Are you saying I could die? Or worse!"

Maxwell sighed, No, what I am saying is there are many challenges that will stop you from achieving our goal. Challenges you must overcome. If you want to keep going you must learn to _survive._"

The way Maxwell said the word "survive" confused me. What does he mean by that? I figured answers would come in time, as he promised. "I don't understand." I said with confusion clearly in my voice.

Maxwell sighed again, more heavily this time, clearly becoming more frustrated. He muttered something under his breath that I could barely understand. But it sounded something like, "The others weren't this difficult." Maxwell walked closer to me, his face only inches from mine. This meant he was tall, or I was short. I assumed it was the second option, or both. He spoke again softly, but still sounding very stern. "Let's get back to that later, first I need to teach you how to use your notebook." Maxwell stepped back. Subconsciously I took the backpack off of my shoulders and opened it up. I reached inside the biggest pocket to find the notebook and pen Maxwell had sent me. "Good." He said, "Now open it and write anything." I opened the notebook and wrote "stone blade" then awaited further instruction. Maxwell spoke again, "The notebook allows you to create whatever you like; there are a few limitations however. You can only create so many things before you must destroy an object made previously. I know you are expecting some sort of trick to be able to use the notebook, but, no such thing exists. All you have to do is use it."

Even more confused I asked, "I just wrote 'stone blade' on the first page but nothing happened."

Maxwell smirked, "It only works in my world silly. It would be extremely dangerous if you could use it anywhere else." I felt like slapping my forehead, I should have figured that. Ignoring me Maxwell spoke in a voice barely audible. "Now, before we go to my world, you must remember one thing if you are to survive. Create anything, solve everything."

As if it was triggered, that tingling feels pulsed throughout my body once again, and I knew what was coming next.


	5. Chapter 5

For a couple of seconds, everything was blank. When I came to, I was in a completely different place, something even Earth couldn't compare to. Maxwell and I seemed to have been transported into the heart of a large city. All around me were high rise buildings, cars did not have wheels, they hovered; there were even patches of grass that looked to green to be real. The entire city looked as if it had come out of a science-fiction novel. Everything looked very futuristic, buildings were black, white or gray had neon light varying in colour pulsing up the sides. I was quite amazed at what I was seeing.

Maxwell announced, "Welcome to Lux, the largest of the continents in my world of Mundus."

"How is this even possible?" I thought aloud.

"Ah, of course, you need an explanation." Maxwell breathed. "But first, let's go to my house and talk, I'll explain everything there. And there are a few people I want you to meet."

As I followed Maxwell through the streets of Lux, I looked at the things around me. Trying to be observant, I took mental notes of everything I saw. There were moving walkways in place of sidewalks, there was no litter in the streets, streets were perfectly paved; many people were walking around taking no notice of two kids walking in the street as if it was normal. But most notably, was the fact that all the buildings seemed to reflect the sunlight, making the continent of Lux very bright. I was about to ask Maxwell a few questions, before he started talking.

"I know you have many questions about how this place came to be like this, and all I ask is that you wait a few more minutes until we reach my house. But I guess it couldn't hurt to fill you in on a little bit of some of Mundus' geography. Unlike Earth, where continents are split up into countries and even further into cities, Mundus simply has continents. So Lux is much bigger than you think. In total there are ten continents, all of which you will most likely visit in the days to come. Each continent is very different from the others, the buildings, the people, the culture, so as you travel you will have to learn to adapt. And in case you are wondering, I chose to live in Lux simply out of personal preference."

We reached a residential area of Lux, full of houses so large you could have ten people stay over comfortably. I interrupted Maxwell, sounding more rude than intended. "Whoa, whoa, whoa, you're thirteen, and you live on your own, in a house like that?" I said pointing to the house we were now standing in front of which I assumed to be Maxwell's.

Maxwell turned around, clearly agitated. "Just go inside, and I'll explain everything. And before you can ask why, it is because I don't want to have to explain things more than once. Like I said there are some people I want you to meet.


End file.
